1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug, a jack, and a connector suitably applied to signal exchanges between boards and electrical connections for grounding.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electronic apparatuses, connectors are commonly used, for example, to electrically interconnect boards including a signal line and a ground line in a detachable manner. Examples of connectors for such a purpose include the connector described in Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2004-500684.
The connector described in Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2004-500684 employs a right-angle plug connected to a daughter card, which is one board, and a straight-angle jack connected to a mother board, which is another board perpendicular to a butting direction, in connecting the mother board to the daughter card. The right-angle type refers to a connector whose contacts and connection with the daughter card are perpendicular to each other. The straight-angle type refers to a connector whose contacts and connection with the mother board are parallel to each other.